It's all because of a Switchover!
by KyuuuChan
Summary: Because of a little accident, something has gone wrong between Daisuke and Ken. What is it? Read to found it! Updated! Chapter 4: Back to myself!
1. Chapter 1: When the accident happened

Another story. Don't worry, I've just planned about three or four chapters ^^ (But I will try to make this possible for three chapters only)

This fics didn't have any connection with my other fics. This fics was focus on Daisuke and Ken.

AND THIS IS NOT YAOI! Mostly about Daisuke and Ken's friendship. With some hints of couples.

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story and if I own them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 1: When the accident happened

Daisuke's POV

Today is the most important day in my life: I will attend soccer games. Just like last year, I have to compete against Ken's school, again. Last year, my school was lost. And I hope, this year we will win this game! Plus, Ken said that his black spore was vanished little by little, so he didn't make sure that they will win this year. And yes! We've trained so hard for this big game!

"Ganbatte Daisuke-kun!" Said Takeru to me. He came to watch today's soccer. He said it was very interesting to watch both of his best friends compete to each other.

"You can do it!" Said Patamon, who was laid on Takeru's hat.

"Make sure you win this time!" Said Hikari-chan to me. She also came to watch even thought she didn't really exciting about soccer.

"Don't mess it!" Said Tailmon who is next to Hikari-chan.

"Try not to make some mistakes, got it?" Said Taichi-senpai. As a former soccer team in Odaiba elementary, it is very nice to see him in this game.

"Daisuke-san, don't you see Ken-san as your enemies, okay?" Said Iori to me.

"Daisuke-kun, don't you ever hurt Ken-kun! Like last year! Got it?" Said Miyako to me. I nodded. Matte? Hurt?

"Hey! I didn't hurt him! That's an accident!" I answered Miyako.

Soon, our coach was call me, to have a preparation, like an early exercise, and the rules of the games. And soon, Ken's school was coming. And yes, I can see him. He smile to me, but not with an evil smile like last year. This time, it was a friendly smile, and full of kindness.

* * *

Nobody's POV

"This is very exciting, to watch both Ken-san and Daisuke-kun compete to each other. Not as an enemy, but as a bestfriend" Said Takeru to all of them.

"Yeah. I remember it clearly. Last year Daisuke hurt Ken's leg by accident" Said Taichi.

"Yeah, and it just reminds me about.. something" Said Hikari.

"About what?" Asked Patamon to her.

"Well, it reminds me of.. of Bakemon who is disguise itself as all of us" Answered Hikari, who was starting to giggle.

"Hikari-chan, don't you ever reminds me about it! It just made a sense! I mean, how come that Daisuke-kun didn't know that it was an impostor of Bakemon?!" Said Miyako as she start to get annoy. "And plus, that's Kaiser Ken, not my Ichijouji Ken!" Added Miyako.

"Nani? Your Ichijouji Ken?" Asked Iori to Miyako.

"Eh? I mean….." Answered Miyako.

"Well, this also reminds me something about… about you who asked Daisuke-kun for Ken-san's signature" Said Hikari as she start to laugh.

"Yeah, I also remember you hold Daisuke-kun's hands for the next day. Because he was shake Ken-san's hand" Said Takeru as he start to get play along.

"And feel like you didn't want to let it." Added Tailmon.

"So, Miyako-san, who is your choice? Daisuke or Ken?" Asked Chibimon with a very innocent voice.

"Baka question! Of course I will choose…" As she answered, Taichi asked all of them to shut up, 'cause the game was ready to start.

After the two different schools be acquainted to each other, the game was start. Tamachi elementary school was score the goal first. Even thought Ken didn't have his black spore, he still play it very good. Soon, Odaiba elementary school was score their goal. The two different schools were chase the goal to each other.

"BREAK TIME!" Said the coach after he blow his whistle.

* * *

Daisuke's POV

"The score now is 2-1. Not bad at all, Daisuke" Said Taichi to me.

"You really trained so hard for today, eh?" Said Takeru to me.

"Of course I am! I've waited for this moment so long!" I answered Takeru's question. So far, I feel so satisfied for today's game.

"Really? I though you just want to impress Hikari-san, eh?" Asked Iori. Yeah, that's part of… reason.

"Don't you say something like that" Said HIkari as she sighed and I know that she didn't like it *sigh*.

"But Daisuke-kun, you are not as cool as Ken-kun you know!" Said Miyako to me. I nodded and suddenly..

"NANI? COULD YOU REPEAT IT?" I shouted at her. I didn't accept her statement!

"Ken-kun was so cool you know. When he kick the ball, he looks like a prince who is ready to pick her princess with his white horse. Ken-kun, could you score your goal to my heart, please?" Answered Miyako as she start to interlocking both of her fingers and daydreaming. All of us were just sweatdrop.

"Motomiya! Time for the second game!" Shouted my coach by a sudden.

"Ah, I gotta go! Don't forget to support on me! Especially you, Hikari-chan!" I said as I hope.

"Whatever…" That's what she answer. All of them were just laugh, especially Tailmon and Takeru. I feel so defeated..

* * *

"Ah, Daisuke-san!" Said Ken to me as I arrived at field.

"Hey Ken, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just want to say hello to you. By the way, you played so well, eh?" Said Ken to me.

"Yeah. I've trained so hard for this big day. You too eh? Even Miyako was crazy because she watch your game" I said to him. His face was confuse. "Anyway, I gotta go, or my coach will get angry" I said as I left him.

And soon, the play was start again. Still, my school and Ken's school were chase the goal to another. Now our goals is 3 for Ken's school, and 1 for my school! What? 3-1? I didn't realized this! I should chase it! should, should, should! I've trained so hard for this! I didn't want to waste our train!

I tried so hard! I play and play, but it get much worse, cause I played it uncontrolled. Plus, my consentrate was down. Because of that, now our score were rather far, from 3-1 to be 5-1. I was panic. I didn't think anything right now. I just want focus to be a winner. I want to win, I should win! And because of that, suddenly….

BRAK!

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Hey, what's happen with Daisuke-kun?" Asked Hikari to all of them.

"It looks like he didn't consentrate. Maybe he was out of energy?" Responded Takeru.

"Or maybe he's just remember about how you defeat him in basket last autumn?" Said Hikari as she start to giggle about it.

"I don't know, but I hope he didn't" Answered Takeru as he sighed.

"If he continued it, their team won't win" Said Taichi using his speculation.

"What do you mean, Taichi-senpai?" Asked Iori to Taichi's statement.

"This is just like a basket. If someone was out of control, the team will be disorganize" Explained Takeru to him.

"Oh, I didn't think about it." Responded Iori as he suddenly heard couchs were yelling for help.

"What happened?!" Asked Taichi.

"WA! DAISUKE!" Shouted Chibimon as he look Daisuke was faint in the field, who was held by Miyako. She immediately put her hands to Chibimon's mouth.

"SSHH! They all will recognize you!" Said Miyako to Chibimon.

"Matte, He was hit Ken-san!" Said Hikari to all of them.

"Eh? Ah yes! They hit to each other!" Said Takeru.

All of them watch both Ken and Daisuke were faint. And their coachs was brought them to the medical room. Soon, they both were change by extra player.

"AHH! KEN-KUN!" Shouted Miyako.

* * *

Medical Room

Daisuke's POV

I woked up. I have a terrible headache. I tried to remember what happened. Ah! I remember that I've hit Ken! Is he also fainted? I must say sorry to him!

"Ken-kun? Are you okay? Is that hurt?" It was Miyako's voice. Matte, Ken? She calls me Ken?

"They both hit very hard to each other, I'm sure it was very hurt" It was Taichi-senpai's voice.

"If I could lend my Kendo-protector, I will lend to him. Poor Ken-san." It was Iori's voice. Matte, He also calls me Ken?

I sit on the medical's room bed. And said "What are you talking about? I'm Daisuke!" I yelled.

"Hey? Are you still got a headache? You are really Ichijouji Ken, eh?" Said Taichi-senpai to me. Matte..? I'm.. Ichijouji.. Ken?

Ken's POV

I woked up, I have a terrible headache. I tried to remember what happened. Ah! I remember that I've hit Daisuke! Is he also fainted? I must say sorry to him!

"Daisuke-kun? Have you awake?" It was Takeru-san's voice. Matte, Daisuke?

"Are you okay? Chibimon was worried about you. So are we, Daisuke-kun" It was Hikari-san's voice. Matte, she also calls me Daisuke?

I sit on the medical's room bed. And said to both of them. "Umm, gomennasai. Hikari-san, Takeru-san, But I think both of you were talking with the wrong people. Daisuke-san was lay next to me, eh?" I asked both of them.

"Ha? Are you sick Daisuke-kun? Matte? Since when you called me 'Hikari-san'? Usually you called me 'Hikari-chan', right?" Asked Hikari-san to me. Usually I called her Hikari-san, eh? Daisuke-kun?

"And since when you called me 'Takeru-san'? You never called me like that, ne, Daisuke-kun?" Asked Takeru-san to… Daisuke-kun?

Both's POV

And I look at my hand. It wasn't my hand! I touch my hair and my face. This all also wasn't mine! And finally, I do the most horrible things that maybe was impossible but possible: I looked at someone who was laying next to my bed .

"NANI?" I said as I shouted. All of them just give a confusing expression.

Daisuke's POV (In Ken's body)

"Hey Ken? What's up with you?" Asked Taichi-senpai to me as he put his hand to my forehead.

"Maybe he still sick because of that. Poor Ken-kun. I will yell at him later! Don't worry Ken-kun!" Said Miyako to me. Yell? What?

"What are you talking about? Yelling? Why should you yelled at me?" I shouted to her and I didn't recognize that I was talking to her using Ken's body.

"What are you talking about, Ken-kun? I want to yell at Daisuke, not you" She answered me gently.

"Hey, I'm Daisuke! Motomiya Daisuke! You should believe it!" Answered me to her.

"You are Ken-kun! Ichijouji Ken!" Responded Miyako.

Ken's POV (In Daisuke's body)

"Daisuke-kun, are you okay? Is Ken-san's head hit you very hard?" Asked Takeru-san, worry.

"Is that hurt?" Asked Hikari-san. She also worry.

"Well, they both hit until they faint. It is a natural if they both still got headache" Said Takeru-san. I didn't dare to any words. I mean, how come I was trap in Daisuke-san's body? And suddenly, Miyako-san was come to me, grabbed my shirt. Or Daisuke-san's shirt?

"DAISUKE-KUN BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KEN-KUN! HE WAS GET A HEADACHE YOU KNOW?!" Yelled Miyako-san to me.

"I didn't hit him! We both hit to each other! That's not my fault!" Shouted Daisuke-san, who trap inside my body.

"KEN-KUN, YOU DON'T NEED TO DEFEND HIM! HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" Answered Miyako to Daisuke-san or.. me? She continue to shake me with my shirt. I cough, and finally, I said a word from.. Daisuke-san's mouth...

"Umm.. Minna, could all of you just… out from this room? I have… I have something important to talk.. With Dai.. Ken!" I said, trying to act like Daisuke-san, even thought I was nervous. They all nodded. Soon, all of them were out from medical room.

"DAISUKE-SAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH US?" I asked him who was in.. my body..

"I DON'T KNOW? AM I STILL DREAMING? IF IT WAS A DREAM, I WANT TO WAKE UP!" Answered him to.. me... Soon, he pinch his cheek very hard, to know if this is real or not. But, It was hurt. This isn't a dream.

"THIS WAS REAL! WE BOTH WERE SWITCHOVER! WHAT SHOULD I DO? GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" Said Daisuke-san.

"I don't know! This is crazy!" I said to Daisuke-san

"What should we do then?" He asked me.

"Maybe the best thing that we could do now is acting to be each other. Me as you, and you as me. Keep this as a secret. Not only with our families, but also with other Chosen Children plus our Digimon. 'Cause I think all of them will think that we both crazy. I will think the solution about this" Explained me to.. my body..

"So, you means that I should act to be you, go back to your house, sleep in your room, and come to your school tomorrow? So do you?" He answered. I nodded. "IT WAS HARD! I'M NOT SURE I COULD DO IT!" Added Daisuke-san.

"I know this is hard. But there's nothing left to do! I don't know what should we do now!" Answered me, full of.. hopeless.

"Yeah, that's true.." He answered, also hopeless.

* * *

Nobody's POV (Outside the medical room)

"Hey, Is something wrong with Ken?" Said Taichi to all of them.

"And there's something wrong with Daisuke-kun" Answered Takeru to Taichi.

"Ken-kun said that he was Daisuke-kun. He was dreaming, eh?" Said Miyako as she start to laugh.

"And Daisuke-kun also act like Ken-san. He suddenly act so polite to both of us, especially to Takeru-kun" Answered Hikari.

"But Ken-san yelled at Miyako-san. He never did that since he wasn't a Digi-Kaiser anymore, eh?" Said Iori.

All of them were thinking. And soon, all of them were talk about something together: Impossible, Haha!

* * *

*Note: Okay, this chapter was end. The next chapter will tell about how this two act to be like each other with each family, haha!

Tamachi elementary school is Ken's school (based on Digimon Adventure 02)

Anyway, please review! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars! *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	2. Chapter 2: Family

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story and if I own them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 2: Family

Ken's POV (In Daisuke's body)

'This is crazy, very crazy! How could this happen to me?' I thought as I'm on my way to Daisuke-san's house. After our deal in medical room, we immediately have an excuse to back. We keep this as a secret. I know that they will think this is crazy.

"Daisuke, something wrong?" Asked Chibimon to.. Daisuke-san..

"Eh? Nothing, nothing!" I said to him.

"You could tell me. Something in your mind? Is Hikari rejecting you for the umpteenth time?" Asked Chibimon. To tell the truth, I want to laugh about it. I must admit, Even sometimes I feel so pity with him. I mean, all of us know that there's no way that Daisuke-san could come into Hikari-san and Takeru-san's special bond.

"Nothing Wo.. Eh, Chibimon!" I answered him. I almost said Wormmon! Pheew! And soon, I arrive at Daisuke-san's house. I rang the bell. And her sister was open for it.

"Daisuke? It is very unusual that you rang the bell, you didn't bring your key?" Said her sister, Motomiya Jun.

"A… A… Yes! I didn't bring it! Gomen!" I said to her. And yes, my life as Motomiya Daisuke was start!

* * *

Daisuke's POV (In Ken's body)

What should I do as I arrive at Ken's house? Could I act like an usual Ken? And the worst thing is: tomorrow I should go as him to his school! Could I do it? I'm not sure..

And soon, I arrive at Ken's house. I knocked the door, and his okaasan was open it.

"Ken-chan, you are home! How is your game? Pretty good?" Asked her mother gently.

"U.. Umm.. actually I got a little accident. So, I decided to come home earlier." I answered her as I come into house.

"Really? Are you okay? Is that hurt?" Asked her worry. I must say, she is a very nice okaasan. She was very worry about Ken's condition.

"I'm okay, really okay!" I answered her, even thought I know that I'm NOT okay!

"Well. You must be very tired, right? Then, why didn't you take a bath when I prepare some dinner to us? And after have a dinner, you could rest." She said to me. And after this, my life as Ichijouji Ken was start!

* * *

AT NIGHT

**Motomiya Residence**

Ken's POV (In Daisuke's body)

"I'm done!" I said. All the Motomiyas give me a surprise look.

"Umm, what's up?" I asked them. I was confuse.

"It's just.. strange that you.. didn't complain about tonight's dinner.." Said Daisuke-san's okaasan to me.

"Umm.. I'm full! Beside, I must do my homeworks! I have so many homeworks!" I lied. And yes, all of them was.. surprise.

"Incredible! Is tomorrow going to be a stormy day?" Said his sister, Jun. "Beside, this morning you told me that you didn't have any homeworks, did you?" Added her.

"U.. Umm.. I suddenly remember that I've some mathematics homework! So, I gotta go!" Explained me panic and went to his bedroom as fast as I could.

I check his homework book. And yes, there are so many homeworks. I decided to do it.

"Daisuke, what kind of storm that made you did homework?" Asked Chibimon to me.

"E.. Eh..? I just want to do it! I don't know why!" I lied. I'm sorry Chibimon, but if I tell you that I was Ken, you will think that I was crazy.

Soon, his homeworks were finish. And I can start to sleep earlier. But suddenly, Daisuke-san's otousan call me.

"Hey, Daisuke! You said that you want to watch today's soccer match, right? Come on, watch it with me!" Said his otousan as he knock Daisuke-san's door.

Actually, I was sleepy and tired. I want to sleep earlier and reject his offer. But, his father has offered me, I don't want to blame him. So, I come out of Daisuke-san's room and come to his living room.

And soon. I come to his living room, her oneesan and her okaasan have sat on the couch.

"So Daisuke, how is your game today?" Asked Daisuke-san's otousan to me.

"Eh? It was a nice play!" I answered him.

"You've trained so hard since last month. So, did you win the games?" Asked his mother.

"Well, I don't know. I actually got a little accident so I decided to come home earlier. But don't worry, I'm fine!" I said to her. I don't want to make her worry.

We started to tell each other story for today. As the soccer games go on, I heard most of their story. I must say, Daisuke-san has a nice family members. They usually gathered and laugh together like this. And when I look at Jun-san, it reminds me to my nii-san, Osamu.

And night was pass so fast. I decided to sleep after the game was end. And think about what should I do tomorrow as Daisuke-san.

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Hey, is Daisuke a little bit weird tonight? Even he is tired like crazy, he never slept this early." Asked Daisuke's mother

"Yes, I can feel it. I mean, since when he became so dilligent? He also calmer, usually he is so noisy, eh?" Said Jun. "And plus, he was so polite to me. He even called me 'Oneesan'. He never said like that! And I must admit, I'm afraid when he called me like that!" Added Jun.

"Maybe Ichijouji Ken's politeness and dilligent has spread to him? Well, that's good news" Said Daisuke's father. Soon, they continued to watch.

* * *

**Ichijouji Residence**

Daisuke's POV (In Ken's body)

"Can you give me more rice?" I asked as I give my bowl to Ken's okaasan. I must say, she was an incredible chef! Her food was incredible delicious! Aw Ken, you are so lucky to have a good chef in your house!

"Ken-chan, since when your appetite was increase a lot? You have said that three times since this dinner." Said Ken's father. Yes, I've ask for some rice for three times this dinner. 'Cause it was so delicious!

"It's okay, It means that our Ken-chan was a normal boy, he eats a lot." Said his mother as she give me another bowl of rice. Soon, the three of us were laugh. To tell the truth, I'm a little bit embrassed. I mean, there's no way that Ichijouji Ken asked for rice three times in one night!

After ate our dinner, I went to Ken's livingroom. I want to watch today's match! This is very interesting!

"Ken-chan, it is very unusual to you to watch soccer match?" Asked Ken's otousan to me. Oh my, I forget that Ken's hobby was programming or maybe study..!

"U.. Umm.. I just want to watch it! One of my friend said that today's match was very interesting! I was curious, that's all!" Answered me panic.

"Oh, I see. So, your okaasan said that you have an accident today. How is your wound? Is it hurt?" Asked his otousan, as worry as his okaasan have asked me before.

"I'm okay, otousan. You don't need to worry about it. It is a very usual accident, really" I said as I lied.

"Darling, you are worry too much about our Ken-chan, just like me" Said Ken's okaasan as she came to livingroom, joining us sit on the couch.

To tell the truth, I know it very well, why both of his parents were worried about him. It's all because of his nii-san, Ichijouji Osamu. He died because of an accident. I must admit, both of his parents love and cares to Ken so much.

"I'm fine otousan, okaasan" I said to both of them as I back to watch television. Soon, the match was begin. It was a very interesting match. I watched the match carefully. And when the team that I was support was score a goal, I was so happy.

"GOOOAAAAL!" I shouted and stand, happy. And..

And I remember that today I was Ichijouji Ken, not Motomiya Daisuke.

I back to sit, embrassed. My face was burn. This is my habit. I always shout if my team was score a goal. But soon, both of his parents were laugh.

"Ken-chan, this is very unusual to you!" Said his otousan to me.

"It's okay, don't be embrass. We know that you love soccer, right?" Said his okaasan to me, laughing.

I can't do anything but laugh to their comment. Laugh not only because of embrassment, but laugh to know that their parents really love Ken that much. And soon, midnight was come. The match was over, but I still watch some of channels. And soon, his parents give me a confusing look.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"No, nothing. This is weird. Usually you slept early, right? You must go to school tomorrow, right?" Asked Ken's otousan to me. Oh my! I forgot again! I must sleep! Ken is very rarely sleep like this overnight!

"O.. Oh yeah! I enjoy this match too much! Until I forgot about time! That's explain me why I feel so sleepy! I must sleep now! Nighty-nite, otousan, okaasan!" I said as I leave livingroom, went to Ken's bedroom. But to tell the truth. I didn't feel sleepy. Usually, I slept during lessons.

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Isn't our Ken-chan a little bit weird this night?" Asked Ken's mother to his husband.

"That's what I want to ask. I mean, usually after the dinner he did his homework first, after that he join us" Answered Ken's father.

"Yeah, but maybe Motomiya Daisuke's nature was spread to Ken-chan? I mean, he is his best friend, eh?" Speculated Ken's mother.

"Is that all? Well, that's good news. Means that our Ken-chan will be closer to us even more." Answered Ken's father, happy.

Soon, both of them went to their bedroom. It was a midnight..

* * *

*Note: This chapter was a little bit short, sorry!

And I must say this: I can't keep my promise to make this fics just for three chapters. So, it will be four chapters! Sorry!

Next chapter is about their school life. Ken as Daisuke, and Daisuke as Ken.

And like I've ever said, there will be hints of some couples! And it will be in next chapter! teehee!

Please review! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Oneesan: big sister

Sorry for grammars! *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	3. Chapter 3: School life

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story and if I own them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 3: School life

MORNING

Ken's POV (In Daisuke's body)

I woke up in this sunny morning. I have a… well, a little bit nice-sleep. I was thinking about all things that happen to both me and Daisuke-san. After I woke up, I start to make up Daisuke-san's bed. And clean up his room. To tell the truth, Daisuke-san's room is messy. Maybe as messy as Taichi-san's room?

"Daisuke! Woke up!" Suddenly I heard Daisuke-san's onee-san's yell and she was knock his door. Is she usually woke Daisuke-san like this?

"Hey! Woke up!" She said as she suddenly open the door. And as I expected, she was shock. "Whoa! Daisuke! Are you okay? Are you sick? Is today going to be a stormy day?" She said to me. I know what she means: Daisuke-san never make up his bed, nor clean up his bedroom by himself!

"I.. I just woke up earlier.. So.. So I decided to.. to clean up my bedroom" I said, trying not to be panic.

"O.. Oh.. ye.. yeah.. right, right! Anyway! Be ready! After that.. you.. you can have your breakfast, 'key?" She said. I know it, her voice was full of confusion. And after her sister leave, I look at Chibimon, who is sleep happily. I put a blanket to him. To make sure he feel relax and pleasant. And after that, I decided to take a shower, and be ready to my day as Motomiya Daisuke in Odaiba elementary school!

* * *

Daisuke's POV (In Ken's body)

"V-mon, shinka and save all of them! Hurry!" I said to V-mon.

"V-mon shinka… Ultraangem… Daisuke! you'll be late!" Said V-mon to me. Late?

"Ken-chan, wake up! You'll be late to your school!" a sudden voice woke me up when I have a sweetdream. That's all about V-mon evolute to Ultraangemon, but sadly that's just a… dream…

I wrap myself with blanket. I was sleepy. Still very sleepy. But, someone still knocking my door. Urge my to be ready for today's activity.

"Ken-chan! Wake up! You must go to school today, right?" Said her voice. Matte, Ken-chan? Ah yeah! Yesterday I have a switchover with Ken! Oh my! I forgot! That must be Ken's okaasan! I immediately get up and open the door. And yeah, it was Ken's okaasan.

"Ken-chan? What happened? Are you sick?" Asked Ken's okaasan to me. She is worry.

"No okaasan! I'm fine! Perfectly fine! I just overslept because last night I watch television until midnight!" Answered me to her as I yawn. I look at Wormmon, who still sleep. I stroke him, as Ken did to him every morning. Soon, I immediately went to bedroom, take a shower, eat breakfast, and went to Tamachi Elementary school as Ichijouji Ken!

* * *

SCHOOL

**Odaiba Elementary School**

Ken's POV (In Daisuke's body)

To tell the truth, it was a little bit weird to come to this school. I mean, I know nothing about this school! I was panic now. Really panic. And suddenly, someone poke Daisuke-san's shoulder. I almost scream. And I look back. It was…. Takeru-san..

"Ohayo, Daisuke-kun! It is very rare to you to come this early, eh?" Asked Takeru-san to me. From what he says, it looks like Daisuke-san always comes late.

"Ohayo, Takeru-san! Well, I… I woke up earlier than usual this morning. So.. so.. I came to school earlier, teehee" I answered him as we start to walk together. I must say, I'm a little bit relieved. I mean, I don't know where is Daisuke-san's classroom! And meeting Takeru-san in this morning really save me for that fear! They are in the same class! Pheew! Thanks Takeru-san!

"Really? Isn't it because you want to copy someone's homework?" Asked Takeru-san to me. Well, maybe one of Daisuke-san's habit is copying someone's homework?

"Nani? No, I have done it" Answered me. As soon as we arrived at Daisuke-san's classroom, we met Hikari-san who was enjoying to chat with her other friend.

"Ah! Ohayo Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun!" Said Hikari-san to both me and Takeru-san as she realized that we've arrived. "Daisuke-kun? It is very rare to see you this morning? Do you want to copy someone's homework?" Added Hikari-san to me. She said the same thing as Takeru-san. Did they really have a telephaty?

"No, I just woke up earlier" And soon, I was sit on someone's seat. I don't know where is Daisuke-san's seat. And start to thinking about what had happened yesterday.

"Daisuke! That's my seat!" A sudden voice by one of Daisuke-san's classmate. Oh my! I sit in a wrong seat!

"A.. Ah.. I forgot to where should I.. sit?" I said as I asked him. He pointing the seat, and I move to Daisuke-san's 'real' seat.

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Ne, Takeru-kun, did Daisuke-kun a little bit weird again this morning?" Asked Hikari to Takeru as they change their topic

"Yeah, when I poke his shoulder, it looks like he was ready to scream. Did he see me as a ghost?" Answered Takeru as he sighed. Hikari just giggling.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Added him.

"I just thought how it will be if you are a ghost, you will be friend with Bakemon!" Said Hikari, joking to him. He just give a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Or maybe he came this early just because he want to see you?" Said Takeru as he roll his eyes and stick his tongue.

"Takeru-kun! That's not funny!" Said Hikari. "Plus, you know that I'll never had a feeling to him, right?" Added her.

"I'm just kidding. Don't be angry" Said Takeru, begging on her. Soon, they both starts to laugh. But, this scene made both of them confuse.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, did you.. feel something.. weird..?" Asked Takeru as he stop his laugh.

"You too? I mean.. Daisuke-kun will be angry if I laugh together with you, especially when we both make a joke about him, right?" Answered Hikari.

"And plus, this morning, he said that he have done all of his homeworks. I mean, our homeworks were so many, right? When we offered him to do it together, he didn't want. And I remember it clearly. Yesterday before the match, he said to me that he haven't done it. Means that he did all of it last night, eh?" Said Takeru. "Plus, he was so polite to me since yesterday." Added Takeru.

"Ye.. Yeah… He is so polite to both of us. Especially to you. He is as polite as.. Ken-san, eh?" Said Hikari to him. Both of them were confuse with Daisuke's action since yesterday.

"Plus, do you remember that Ken-san yelled to Miyako-san yesterday? He never did it since he wasn't a Digi-Kaiser anymore, eh?" Added Hikari.

And soon, the teacher was come. Means that lessons are start.

* * *

**Tamachi Elementary School**

Daisuke's POV (In Ken's body)

Lucky for me that Miyako ever told me Ken's class. But now, the matter is: I was lost in this building! Where am I? Where is Ken's class! And soon, the bell was ringing. It means that lessons was ready. 'Oh my! I will be late! This genius Ichijouji Ken will be late to attend the class! Where is his class?!' I said to myself as I stroke my hair rudely

"Ichijouji? What are you doing in front your class? And why this you stroke your hair rudely? Is your hair getting itchy?" Asked one of teacher who has passed me. Matte, she said "in front of your class?" It means that I was in front of his class since that long? I immediately come in to my class, forget to say anything or thanks to that teacher. Gomennasai, sensei.

Lucky to me, All the seat was full. Means that the empty seat was Ken's. I immediately sit on his seat. And after that, the teacher was come, means that lessons was start.

When teacher calls for absents, Someone poke my shoulder.

"Ichijouji-kun, are you ready for today's test?" He asked. Nani? Test?

"What kind of test?" I asked to him, panic.

"You forgot it? Mathematics test!" He said.

"NANI? MATHEMATICS TEST?" I yelled. And I know that I'm in danger right now. I mean, mathematics is one of my weakness subject!

All Ken's classmates were looking at me with a confusing look. "Gomen" that's all I said.

"What happen with that genius? Ah I know it! Since he is a genius, he didn't need to study anymore. Ah, I wish I have his brain" I heard one of Ken's classmate's whisper. I must say this: I hate his answer.

"What did you say? I heard it you know!" I asked him with my usual behaviour.

"Whoa! Calm down Ichijouji-kun! I'm just kidding!" He said. I know that he is... lying.

"Not funny" I answered him.

I don't know why but, I hate the aura of this school..

But the most important thing is: I know that now I was in a danger situation. I mean, my mathematics was poor! So poor! And if I did it, I bet Ichijouji Ken will make a new history: He got 0 in his mathematics test! And thanks to me to make it happen!

And now, I was panic. Really panic… I guess my lucky was.. over..

* * *

BREAKTIME

**Odaiba Elementary School**

Ken's POV (In Daisuke's body)

Breaktime! Means that I should start to act like Daisuke-san again in front of all of them. What should I do? I want back to my body!

"Daisuke-kun, what are you doing in your seat? Come on! Miyako-san and Iori-kun has waited to us!" A sudden voice by Hikari-san wake me up. I start to stand up, and walk together with Takeru-san and Hikari-san. They started to have chat. And.. lovey-dovey as usual, in my perspective.. I don't care about it, I just kept thinking about the way to back to my body..

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Ne, Takeru-kun, look. Daisuke-kun didn't have any reaction. This is weird. Usually he always walk in the middle of us, and start to get along with our topics, even he didn't know what the topics about" Said Hikari to Takeru with a low voice, to make sure Daisuke (Ken) didn't hear it.

"Yeah, it is a little bit weird. How about we do.. this..?" Said Takeru as he hold Hikari's hand and look back to Daisuke (Ken).

* * *

Ken's POV

"Ne, Daisuke-kun, do you want some candy?" Takeru-san's voice wake me. I see his hand was holding Hikari-san's. Matte, hold? Are they official now? Ah, I don't care, I support both of them.

"No thanks!" I said to Takeru-san. And I was back to my daydreaming. I could heard that Takeru-san and Hikari-san were whispering to each other, but I don't know the topics. And I know that both Takeru-san and Hikari-san still holding hands to each other. Both of them were.. blushing..

I guess, if Daisuke-san know this, he will explode and angry. Lucky them.

Soon, we met Miyako-san and Iori-san. They usually gathered during breaktime, eh?

"Ah! Daisuke-kun! Takeru-kun! Hikari-chan! We've waited for you! Ne? Takeru-kun? Hikari-chan? Why both of your face were so red?" Asked Miyako-san to both of them, smirking.

"Eh, nothing! We are just too much laugh!" Said both of them, waving their hands, lying.

"Daisuke-san? How are you? Why didn't you as noisy as usual?" Asked Iori-san to me.

"U.. Um.. I have another stuff in my mind!" Answered me to Iori-san.

"Really? Is it about my Ken-kun?" Asked Miyako-san to me. Matte my - what?

"Again.." Said Hikari-san, Takeru-san, and Iori-san, together. I just keep silent. And as I expected, all of them were confuse.

"What?" I asked to them.

"Ne, Daisuke-kun, are you okay? Since your accident with Ken-san yesterday, you look so different, eh?" Asked Takeru-san to me. And yes, now I know that I made kind of mistake! I mean, Daisuke-san will be angry if he look Takeru-san and Hikari-san holding hands! Plus, he loves to have a fight with Miyako-san, right? Oh my, I forget, really forget.

"E.. Ehh… Re.. Really..?" I answered him, nervous and panic.

"Are you.. Ichijouji Ken? 'Cause your personality right now.. Is almost the same with him.." Asked Hikari-san to me. I can feel my sweat now. Panic and nervous.

"Hikari-chan! Don't you think like that! You want to think that my Ken-kun and Daisuke-kun having a switchover because yesterday's accident? HA! You read manga too much!" Said Miyako-san, defend me. I sweat, because that's all happen.

"But.." Said Hikari-san

"No But! Come on, let's have a chitchat!" Said Miyako as she change the topics. Pheew! I was save! Thanks Miyako-san!

Soon, we have a chitchat about what happen during class. And I don't know why, Miyako-san was talking about me, 'Ken-kun like this, Ken-kun like that'. What happened to her? Is she has a secret crush to me? Takeru-san and Hikari-san were sit next to each other. Both of them were laughing together and a little bit.. lovey dovey again. Iori-san was next to me, heard all of the topic with an amusement. And, I must say this: I envy with all of this. I mean, Among the six of us, I'm the only one who attend a different school, and hardly to have a chitchat like this. Everyday, I just heard all kind of _annoying words_ that came from Tamachi students's mouth.

And soon, we back to our classroom, 'cause the bell was ringing. Means that the breaktime was over. And Daisuke-san's D-Terminal was ringing. I read the message:

'_Could we meet after the school was over? I will wait for you at the grassfield – Daisuke.'_

* * *

**Tamachi Elementary School**

Daisuke's POV (In Ken's body)

Thanks to God that I'm not this school's real student. I mean, I almost die when I did the test! This test was harder than my school's usual test. I don't know anything about it! So, I just did it perfunctory. I just hope two things: one, if I got 0 as the result, I hope Ken won't be angry to me and two, If I didn't get 0 as the result, I hope Ken won't be angry either. 'cause I believe that the result is under 50! Or maybe 30! And because of that test, I'm hungry. So, I decided to go to canteen, to eat something.

And when I arrived, I look all of th foods. The foods was really interesting! So, I immediately took Ken's wallet and starts to order the food. I order many foods: Curry rice, Bento and Ramen. And I bought a melon bread and crepes as a dessert. All of it was delicious. So delicious! Especially the melon bread! It was the best melon bread that I've ever ate!

I stroke my belly, this is kind of heaven..

But soon, I realized that.. Ken's wallet was empty! I use all of his money!

And I feel, people starts to stare at me. With a confusing look

… Yeah, I know that a boy name Ichijouji Ken won't eat like this crazy…

After eat, I went back to my classroom. During my way, I look a crown that made me curious. I join it. It was a notice board. There were so many news, and there's a rank. I was exciting, so I look for it.

…...

_45. Narumi Takeshi_

_46. Ichijouji Ken_

I was kind of surprise. I mean, his blackspore was vanish, but he still got 46th rank. He was study hard, eh?

"Yo, Ichijouji-kun! What are you doing?" Asked someone who poked my shoulder.

"I just want to see the rank" I answered him.

"Whoa? You ever said to me that you didn't want to see it, eh?" He said. This is kind of annoying. "Plus, looks like your rank was down, My rank now is above you far away." He added and leave me. Okay, this is annoying. If this is my body, maybe I've sent him to medical room. He insulted Ken. And I bet, Takeru will help me for this plus Iori with his kendo skill..

"Aww, look! Ichijouji-kun's rank was down again!" I heard girl's voice. And I decided to hear it.

"Yeah! Looks like he didn't care about it anymore? I mean, he is a genius, right?" Said her friend.

"This is our chance to get the highest rank! We should use this chance!" Said her other friend.

And yeah, this is kind of annoying topics: Three ambitious annoying girls were talking about someone who is genius, and when they know that his grade was down, they decided to use this chance to get the highest score.

And soon, three of them notices that I was here. They were in a panic situation.

"Umm.. h.. hi.. Ichijouji-kun!" Said one of them.

"So, you are in 46th rank? This is kind of surprise! I was above you!" Said the other.

"You usually got the 1st, right? what happen to you?" Asked the other.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Thought, this is your chance to get the best rank, right?" I said as I smile, with an annoying smile of course.

I leave the board, that just kind of annoying thing. I mean, I never feel that kind of annoy! Even my rank was low, lower than Ken, All of my friends, include Takeru and Hikari-chan, never insult me like that! Even their rank was higher than me.

And even this school has a very delicious food in canteen, they have so many annoying students! Thanks God I was born to school in Odaiba!

Or maybe.. Ken feel all of this annoy.. everyday?

I never know this..

I decided to send a message to him using his D-Terminal. I want to meet him after school was over:

'_Could we meet after the school was over? I will wait for you at the grassfield – Daisuke.'_

* * *

*Note: This chapter was end. Yeah, there's Takari hints, and a little bit Kenyako!

Oh yeah, about Daisuke's mathematics, I remember in one episode in 02 (episode 17), it mentions that his mathematics was poor. So, I use it as my idea for this fics

And melon bread is one kind of food that most student in manga love to buy.

Next chapter is the final chapter, will they back to their body?

Anyway, please review as usual! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

P.S: Please read my last chapter of 'Hatsukoi!' I need some review for it! :( :( :(

Sorry for grammars! *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	4. Chapter 4: Back to myself!

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story and if I own them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 4: Back to myself!

Ken's POV (In Daisuke's body)

School was over. I need to meet Daisuke-san. I immediately say goodbye to Takeru-san, Hikari-san, Miyako-san, and Iori-san. 'Cause maybe this is about our switchover.

As I expecting, Daisuke-san hasn't come yet.. well, he is late as usual..

I sit on grass. Still trying to think a way to back to my body. Even though Daisuke-san's life was so much better than me, I think it is very cruel for me if I didn't want to back to my usual life and stay in Daisuke-san's body forever. I mean, although Tamachi school's students were so annoying, but I still have otousan and okaasan, who will always support me, no matter how, no matter what…

I just kept thinking, and suddenly someone poke my shoulder. It was Daisuke-san.

"Gomen for late. I'm the one who make the appointment, but I also the one who was late." He said and I look that my face was red, and my uniform was dirt. It looks like, he has a fight before..

"Why did you come late?" I asked him, afraid that 'something' that I didn't expect was happen.

"I will tell you if you promise not to angry, 'key?" He said as he join me to sit on grass. I nodded, I'm sure that 'something' was really happen

* * *

FLASHBACK Daisuke's POV (In Ken's body)

I was on my way to meet Ken. And suddenly, someone yell to me.

"Hey genius! Please replace me for today's clean-up!" He said to me. He is a boy who I was meet near board. I pretend not to hear it.

"Hey genius! I know that you hear it! It is your usual habit to replace, right?" He added. I still didn't care.

"Listen to me!" He said as he yell. I can't hold it anymore. I immediately grab his shirt. And yell back to him

"What kind of profit will I get if I help you?" I yelled. He was surprise with my action. I don't care if Ichijouji Ken never do this to his schoolmates. I don't care if later I will have a fight with him. I want to stand up to Ken! This is too much!

"O.. Okay.. Relax! So.. Sorry..!" He said to me as he begging. I release my grab and start to go to grassfield, where Ken has waited to me. But, suddenly, that boy poke Ken's shoulder, and suddenly he punch me!

"That is for you" He said as he smirk. I hate this! I immediately grab his shirt. He is the one who make a problem, but he also the one who punch me! And I punch him hard! I'm angry and explode!

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME! BAKA!" I yelled to him. All of Ken's classmates were surprise with my action. I don't care, I grab his shirt again.

"You want a fight? I will serve you if you really want!" I challenged him.

"Hey, Ichijouji-kun is angry!" I heard someone's whisper.

"Yeah! It is very unusual!" I heard it again.

"Usually he will do it, right?" I heard it.

"SO, WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT AGAIN?" I yelled to them. But soon, the boy who his shirt was grab by me, punch me. Soon, we both were involve in a big fight.

END FLASHBACK, Ken's POV (In Daisuke's body)

* * *

I was surprise with Daisuke-san's action. I can't believe it. I mean, I never expected his happened. Yes, I hate all of my classmates. They were so annoying.

"Ken, why you never told us about this? We will help you, right?" Said Daisuke-san to me. I just kept silent. I don't know what to say. To tell the truth, the only one who know about this is Wormmon.

I don't want to make anyone worry about this. Especially otousan and okaasan. But now, Daisuke-san know all about this. I can't hide this anymore.

"I always feel so lonely" I started. "All of my classmates always insult me" I added. "To tell the truth, I was so envy to you. You have a good life. Every breaktime, you, together with other chosen children, were gather and have a chitchat, and laugh together, right?"

Daisuke-san trying to say something, but I didn't let him speak. "You also have a nice family. Your otousan, okaasan, and your oneesan, they are so nice to you" I continued.

"But, but looking that Daisuke-san was trying to defend me. It reminds me that, I still have friends. I still have Miyako-san, Iori-san, Takeru-san, Hikari-san, and I still have you as my bestfriend. I have my family, who always support me. I have Wormmon as my best partner in this world" I said as I stop.

"Ken, to be honest, I also envy with you" Said Daisuke-san. I look at him, confuse. "Well, you see, even though your classmates were so annoying, but like you have said, you still have me, still have the other Chosen Children. We will always support you, right?" He continued. "You also have otousan and okaasan, which I could tell that.. that they really cared about you, and loving you so much" He added. I can't do anything, but smile with his words. His words makes me feel so much better.

"Yeah, you right" I said as I nodded. We both laugh.

"So, how about my life?" Asked Daisuke-san.

"Your life.. It was nice. You have a warm family" I started. "You love to gather with your family everynight, right?" I continued. He just nodded.

"You too, eh?" Asked Daisuke-san. I shook my head. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, you see. I always study everynight. To make sure that all my schoolmates were not insult to me anymore. I'm tired for all of this." I said to him. He just keep silent.

"But, from this switchover, I learn something from you. I think, I think I should gather with my family more often. I think they are more important than study, right?" I added.

"To be honest, I also learn something from this switchover" Said Daisuke-san. "It was a yes that I always gather with my family everynight. But sometimes I never paid attention about everything they ask." He continued.

"But, looking that both of your parents were care about you, and loving you that much, I'm pretty sure that actually my parents did too." He added and stop.

"Anyway! I want to sorry to you! Really!" He said by a sudden and begging. I confuse. What is it?

"I don't know that you have mathematics exam! I didn't study! So, you wouldn't mind if your score was low, eh?" He said to me. "Oh yeah, I also use all of your money to buy some foods during breaktime! Gomen!" He added. I just sweatdrop.

"It's okay! You don't have to think about it!" I answered him.

"And to tell the truth. I don't know anything about it. I mean, your school's level is higher than my school!" He added. We just laugh together.

"Hey, Daisuke-san" I said to him.

"Nani?" He said.

"I have a crazy thing to tell you. Do you want to.. hear it?" I said to him as he nodded.

"I think.. I think I will apply Odaiba Junior High school as my school later." I confirmed him. He look at me, with a confusing look.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I want to be closer to all of you" I answered him as I smile.

"Hey, you live in different town, are you sure? Not because I'm not happy with this. I'm happy. But.. Isn't it far from your house?" Asked Daisuke-san to me. For sure, I know that he will ask me about this.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I confirmed him as I nodded. "I want to know about all of you more. I want to spend my time together with all of you. And I think that's my first way to get it" I continued.

"If that's what you want, I won't forbid you. I will support you. I'm sure they will happy when they hear this news! Especially Miyako" He said.

"Talking about Miyako-san, it reminds me about something, she kept talking about me during the breaktime. Do you know something?" I asked him.

* * *

Daisuke's POV (In Ken's body)

I know that I was talking a wrong topic. I mean, every breaktime, Miyako always talks about Ken. Since Ken didn't have a same school with us.

"Hey, do you know something?" Ken asked me. I just keep silent.

"U.. Umm.. How is Hikari-chan? Is she pretty as usual?" I asked him, trying to avoid the topic.

"Well.. she and Takeru-san…" He starts. "U.. Umm.. never mind!" He said. I know something has happened!

"What happened with both of them when I'm not beside them?" I asked to him, curious.

"Really! Nothing had happened!" He answered as he starts to get panic.

"I know something has happened! What? Tell me!" I urged to him.

"Ah! I must go home!" He said by a sudden and standing and starts to run away. I know that just a reason from him to run away from me!

"Matte Ken!" I said as I stand, and starts to catch him.

Soon, I start to catch him, curious about what happen. His run was fast, but sadly, I run faster than him. It is so easy to me to catch him.

"Tell me!" I said to him.

"No! nothing happen!" Answered him in panic.

"TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Urged me. But, suddenly, I look a dog behind my body. That dog was a bulldog, which it means that.. he is grumpy..

"Ke.. Ken.." I started as I gulp. "THERE'S A BULLDOG BEHIND YOU! RUN!" I shouted. He look back, and see it. He gulp and..

"RUN!" That's what he said.

Soon, we run as fast as we could. Trying not to be caught by a bulldog! I mean, if he caught us, he will bite both of us! I don't want it!

And lucky for us, we save. Now, we are near a riverbank

"Wheew! That was so close!" I said as I'm trying to catch a breath.

"Yeah!" He said, he is as exhausted as me. Soon, both of us were face in face, and laugh.

"Ne, Daisuke-san.." Said Ken to me.

"Hem?" I asked him.

"Do you ever think about the way.. the way to back to our body" He asked me. Yeah, I never think about it.

"Um.. I.." I said, but suddenly, I heard a bark. It was that bulldog! He still trying to catch us!

"We need to go!" I said and start to run. But suddenly, I was slip and...

BRAK

my head was hit Ken's and both of us were fall into the river.

* * *

Both's POV

As I appear on surface, I can feel my dress was wet, so is my body and my hair. I touch my hair. Matte! This hair was different! I look my hand! This is.. This is..

This is mine! We were back to our body!

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Ken! We back! Thanks to that bulldog!" Said Daisuke as he hug Ken.

"Yeah! Finally! I was afraid that we will never get back!" Answered Ken to Daisuke.

Soon, that bulldog was gone, and both of them headed to their home, and say goodbye to each other.

* * *

**Motomiya Residence**

Daisuke's POV

"Tadaima!" I said as I open the door.

"Oh, you are home! Why are you so wet?" Asked my okaasan.

"Well, I'm just fall into the water. Nothing more." I said as I head to bathroom. Soak in a hot water is the best thing that I can do right now.

* * *

**Ichijouji Residence**

Ken's POV

"Tadaima!" I said as I open the door.

"Ken-chan, you are home! Eh? Why are you so wet?" Asked my okaasan, worry.

"I just fall into the water, don't worry I'm fine!" Answered me to my okaasan, I don't want to make her worry.

"Is that so? Well now you go to bathroom and take a bath! I don't want you to catch a cold" Said my okaasan. I nodded and head to bathroom.

* * *

NIGHT

**Motomiya Residence**

Daisuke's POV

"I hate carrots!" I said to okaasan.

"Stop complaining! And eat all of them!" She said to me.

"Daisuke, yesterday you were so polite to all of us. But, why did you back to your usual behavior?" Asked my oneesan, Jun.

"It's not your business!" I answered her. All of my family members give me a confusing look. I don't care. I leave my dinner, and head to livingroom to watch channels.

Soon, all of them were join me. We watch the channels together. And I know what should I do. Learning from what happened to me, I must change. I know that all of my family members love and care about me.

And yeah, this is the best for me..

This switchover.. really make me know about Ken's life even more, and teach me about how important family is.

And midnight was come, so I went to bedroom and start to close both of my eyes. But, Chibimon was wake me up.

"Daisuke.." Said Chibimon.

"Nani?" I asked him.

"I know that something has happened to you since the accident. You didn't want to tell me? Don't lie, I'm your partner!" He said to me.

"Well, yes. Something has happened between me and Ken. You want to hear it?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well, maybe you won't believe it. But it really happen to me.." I said and start to tell him about the switchover.

* * *

**Ichijouji Residence**

Ken's POV

"I'm done!" I said as I finish my dinner.

"Really? Yesterday you ate a lot, very lot. But today, you just eat like usual. What happen to you?" Asked my okaasan. Yeah, Daisuke-san told me that my okaasan's food was really delicious. He even asked for three bowls rice!

"I'm full okaasan" I said and smiling to her.

"Really? You didn't sick, eh?" Asked my otousan, he is worry.

"No, I'm perfectly fine" I said to him.

After the dinner was over, me together with my otousan and okaasan start to watch television. And share about anything, except of course, the switchover between me and Daisuke-san.

And I know, I can feel how warm this family. How care and loving my otousan and okaasan give to me. And I think, this is the best for me.

This switchover.. really make me know about Daisuke-san's life even more, and teach me about how important and warm family is.

And midnight was come, so I went to bedroom and start to close both of my eyes. But, Wormmon was wake me up.

"Ken-chan.." Said Wormmon.

"Nani?" I asked him.

"I know that something has happened to you since the accident. You didn't want to tell me? Don't lie, I'm your partner!" He said to me.

"Well, yes. Something has happened between me and Daisuke-san. You want to hear it?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well, maybe you won't believe it. But it really happen to me.." I said and start to tell him about the switchover.

* * *

*Note: And finally, this fics was end! Sorry if this fics was a little bit confusing lol

This is the first time for me to make a fics like this. So actually, this fics is like a challange for me. (But I'm so happy I could finished it!)

To tell the truth, my first idea was about a switchover between Ken and Miyako, and it will become Kenyako later (I won't do Takari! That is a cruel thing for me!). But I think it is very hard to me if the switchover is between a boy and a girl. So, I decided to make a switchover between Daisuke and Ken, who has a very different personality to each other ;)

And actually, when Hikari asked to Ken (in Daisuke's body) if he is Ken or not, my first idea is Ken confess and tell everything to them. But I decided to change it, 'cause if I did, I'm not sure I could finish this fics just for 4 chapters only!

And about a fight between Daisuke and Ken's classmate. Actually, I want to put it in chapter 3, but finally I decide to save it for chapter 4, don't ask me why! I don't know lol

Anyway, I have **an** **upcoming fics** that I will publish in later day. This one has a connection with: **Christmas**! Yay! It is an **oneshot**

**Type: Regular**

**Rating: K**

**Genres: Friendship**

**Characters: All Digimon from 02**

Here is the spoiler:

_What will the new Chosen Children do to welcoming Christmas? Their digimon will answer it!_

I will publish this fics close to the Christmas day! (of course!) :D

about the title, you can check it later in my profile.

Anyway, please review as usual! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars! *sigh*

Ja Ne!

* * *

EXTRA:

**Tamachi Elementary School**

Ken's POV

I came to school. And I must say, some of my schoolmates were stare at me. Well, thanks to Daisuke-san to make it..

And soon, the lessons were ready. The first lesson is mathematics. My sensei was come with a bundle of paper. I wonder what is it?

"Well, I have check your last exam, and I must say, you all so incredible! Except.. Ichijouji! What happen to you?" Asked my sensei. I gulped. I know that this is terrible.

Soon, my sensei was hand out our paper. And when my turn was come, my sensei say something to me.

"Ichijouji! I know that you love soccer! But that doesn't mean you forget your duty as a student! Understand?" Said my sensei as he lecture to me. And give me my paper.

And my score.. or should I say, Daisuke-san's score is…. Zero..

* * *

**Odaiba Elementary School**

Daisuke's POV

I overslept as usual. But thanks God I didn't come late! And when I run to my classroom. I meet Takeru and Hikari-chan, who were… holding hands? Nani? HOLDING HANDS?

"Ne, Hikari-chan, are you sure Daisuke-kun wouldn't mind if we hold our hands just like this?" I heard Takeru said to Hikari-chan.

"I don't know. Beside, he hasn't come yet, eh?" Said Hikari-chan to him.

So, this is a thing that Ken tried to hide from me...? THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS..!

"TAKERU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him. Both of them were look at me, with a confusing look and of course, panic..

"U.. Umm.. Daisuke-kun. I can explain this…" Started Takeru.

"I don't need your explanation! I'm angry!" I said as I come in to my classroom.

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Well, he is angry. Means that he is back, eh?" Said Hikari as she release her hand.

"Yeah, but it is a little bit amusing" Said Takeru, starts to giggle, amuse to Daisuke's reaction

"Well, I don't care if he is angry. He isn't my boyfriend, right?" Said Hikari as she starts to giggle. Soon, both of them were laugh together.

_FIN_


End file.
